The goal of the project is to provide continuing support for the National Agricultural Safety Database <www.cdc.gov/nasd>, a Web-based collection of educational and informational materials used by over one million people each year. Materials available through the NASD Web site include fact sheets, curricula, PowerPoint presentations, video abstracts, and full length videos. Materials collected in the database are reviewed and approved by an editorial board composed of safety specialists from the United States and Canada. Programming and technical support for NASD is provided by a private contractor. All materials in the database are periodically reviewed. In this proposal, we present a plan to expand the service we offer our audiences to include interactive Web-based instruction. We anticipate that NASD will make quality and comprehensive agricultural safety and health information and instruction more widely and readily available than ever before. In this proposal, we describe a plan to extend the service that NASD offers by creating a system for the delivery of agricultural safety and health courses on-line. The National Agricultural Safety Database serves more than one million people each year with information about agricultural safety and health topics. User surveys show that NASD is used by safety trainers in academic and industrial settings, and by farm-, land-, and homeowners. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]